New World, New Life
by Caitlin540
Summary: The InuYasha group gets killed by something called a 'Hollow'. And are transported to The Soul Soceity! There they meet Ichigo, and everyone! InuYasha/Bleach crossover! Please read! Suck at summaries!


Name: Caty Taijii Age: 16 Race: Miko/Vampire/Wolf Breed: Vampire Wolf Height: 5 ft 4 in.  
Weight: 113 lbs.  
Looks:

Vampire Form:

img src"i258./albums/hh242/Angilyn17/animekimonogirl1.jpg" border"0" alt"Death Girl"

Wolf Form:

img src"i59./albums/g310/AShadow17/neko.jpg" border"0" alt"neko"  
img src"i65./albums/h218/oddfreak/kibawolf.jpg" border"0" alt"anime wolf"  
img src"i170./albums/u273/HushedAngel/Anime/vampire.jpg" border"0" alt"Purple Vampire"

Pets: Wolf named Shiro. Demon Nekomata named Mizu

Weapons: Claws, Fangs, katana, sword, zanpato named Ookami. I bring it out by saying Howl to the moon and freeze the heavens Ookami! Bow and arrows.

Friends: Everyone except for Kagome

Enemies: Kagome, Naraku, will be Aizen and Gin

Crush(s): None yet.

Chapter 1 BEGINS!

Caty POV:

"Caty hurry up!" InuYasha shouted at me as I looked

around the forest tiredly.

"Yah yah I'm coming InuYasha get off my back." I

said rolling my eyes and running up to him.

"Bite me." InuYasha growled.

"Hey I have sharper fangs I can beat you to it." I

said happily showing my fangs to him. Now it was

InuYasha's turn to roll his eyes at me. We started

laughing as we turned to make sure everyone was still

following us. Kagome glared at me silently as Sango and

Miroku walked over to me and began talking to me.

"Caty. Tell us. Do you think its right for Miroku to

hit on other women. EVEN THOUGH we are getting married?"

Sango asked hopefully. I felt Kagome's eyes

drilling a hole into the back of my head.

'Why does she hate me so much?' I pondered looking

at Sango and Miroku who were argueing again, 'oh yah

Kagome used to always help them with their probles.'

"Well I think that maybe Miroku should stop hitting on

other women, and Sango you should hit him harder!"

I exclaimed grinning. Sango laughed gently as Miroku's

face fell.

"I joke I joke." I said patting him on the head. He

grinned happily. "Yo InuYasha I'm going to go get some

more water!" I called to InuYasha whom was over by the

fire waiting for someone to make him some water.

InuYasha quickly nodded his head, and got up to

follow me. We walked over to the water and sat there.

"Ugh...life is soooo boring sometimes...ya know?"

I said looking at him. InuYasha nodded his agreement.

"Its nice though." InuYasha said truthfully.

"Yah really nice." I said sighing and laying down

against a tree.

We sat there for a while but then we heard a

blood-curtling scream.

"There's Kagome." I said as we jumped off.

We ran over to see Kagome being slashed by some

weird ghost thingy with a mask on.

"What the Hell?" I said staring blankly at it.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted running over to her lifeless

body. Shippo hopped over just to be smashed into the

ground, Miroku was cut in half, Sango died from

blood-loss, InuYasha died from a pierce through the

neck and I died from a pierce to the heart...

I woke up in a bright room. I sat up gently to

look around laying right next to me was InuYasha,

I looked around and saw everyone else too.

'But didn't we like die?' I asked myself.

InuYasha stirred and opened his eyes and flew

up with his Tetsuiga wielded.

"InuYasha chill." I stated. InuYasha looked over,

nodded and sat back down grudgingly. One by one after

everyone woke up we sat there patently.

Soon people began walking in one by one soon there were

about 26 people.

A old looking man walked forward.

"Welcome to Soul Society. My name is Shigekuni Yamamoto.

And you all would be?" The elder deemed Yamamoto

asked. I stood up quietly.

"My name is Caty Taiiji a Miko/Wolf/Vampire. My

friend here is InuYasha a half dog demon. The fox is

named Shippo, the Monk Miroku, the Demon Slayer Sango,

and the Miko Kagome." I said introducing everyone.

Yamamoto nodded his head, "I see and how did you

all die?"

"I don't really know actually...It was a big monster

an ugly looking thing too if you ask me...no wonder

why it wore a mask." I said pulling out my shyth katana

and looking at it.

"That would be a Hollow, but how could you see it?"

A women with short black hair asked. I merly looked at

her blankly.

"That women who spoke to you is Soi Fon." Yamamoto said.

I nodded my head again, "I have no idea what a Hallow is

we have never seen one before."

"I see then. Well then I guess we have no choice but to

let you all become Shinigami. Seeing as you all have

great spiritcal power." Yamamoto said nodded his head

to his lieteniat. "Chojiro SasaKibe will get your

uniforms for you." He spoke.

"Hey! No WAY man! I am not wearing any uniform!" I

yelled in protest. The captians and lietenates watched

in shock to see what Yamamoto would say.

Yamamoto smiled gently, "Very well then. But you must

wear either your Priestess garbs, the uniform, or

something along those lines." He said.

I nodded and jumped up and down. "Yah!!"

"Now we must split you u-NO!" Yamamoto began but was

cut off when Shippo screamed.

"Whats wrong Shippo-chibi?" I asked looking down at him.

"I don't wanna go somewhere else!" He complaned.

"Yea me either. Whats about you just make us our own

group?" Miroku said speaking up.

"Yea I like that." Sango said agreeing.

"Sounds good to me." InuYasha stated crossing his

arms.

"Ok then I like the idea too." I said happily.

We all turned to see Yamamota's desision.

Finally he nodded gently, "Very well then from now on

you are all now known as Team 14 and this place is known

as Gotei 14! We shall have a new barrack opened for you

all in about 4 days. Caty, You shall be the Caption.

What shall your flower be?" Yamamoto asked.

I looked over at my friends as we discussed it.

"May we have two?" I asked looking at him. He nodded

yes.

"Ok then we want the Agnus Castus which means

coldness and indifference and than the flower and

meaning that brought my friends and I together.

The Black Rose which means Death." Yamamota gently

nodded his head.

"All right then. You are all now known as Squardren

14 of the Black Rose and Agnus Castus."

ForWard 4 Days Caty's P.O.V We finally got settled into our barracks after 4

grueling days of sitting at Squadron 10's Barracks which

we were forced to stay at. We all quickly learned not to

make fun of the Caption and his size. Toshiro Hitsugaya

was apparently known for his yelling and over-working

personality which quickly reminded me of the great Lord

SessHomaru. When I brought this up InuYasha just laughed

and said that the only thing different was the fact that

this kid was only 5'6. Which caused both me and

Hitsugaya-Taichio to hit him, because I'm shorter than

Hitsugaya.

⌠Oi wrench when are you going to fix us up something to

eat?■ InuYasha yelled to Kagome from the kitchen. Kagome

growled and stalked off. I frowned and shook my head as

I walked over to InuYasha.

⌠Ah Caty! There you are can you make me something to eat

please?■ InuYasha asked sincerely. I did a quick double-

take, ⌠Wah? What did you say?■ I asked in shock.

InuYasha raised his brow, ⌠I said please make me some

food.■

I nodded my head quickly and made him some ramen. ⌠There

you go Inu-kun.■

He rolled his eyes and continued to inhale his food.

After InuYasha was done eating we walked out to go find

Kagome who was probably still stocking some poor

innocent child.

⌠Oh yes you should live a healthy life, and have many

children.■ A voice said.

⌠He's like a dirty old man I swear!■ Another angry voice

said.

⌠Yah but its not like he can help it. That idiot.■

Another voice said except it sounded more childish.

InuYasha and I turned to see Miroku with another one of

his 'Fortune Telling Stands' and a line of women next to

it.

⌠Miroku what are you doing?■ I asked running over before

Sango would knock him out til' next week.

⌠OH Caty-chan would you like your fortune too?■ Miroku

asked.

⌠No Miroku I'd really rather not.■ I said pushing threw

the crowds of girls, ⌠besides shouldn't you all be at

your post?■ I asked suspiciously. Miroku, Sango, and

Shippo sweat dropped ⌠Why are you out here then?■ Sango

asked suddenly.

⌠Because Kagome ran away┘┘again┘┘sooooo InuYasha and I

are leaving to go fetch her.■ I stated simply. Sango

nodded simply, ⌠I see.■

⌠Well knowing Kagome she always comes to help of there

is danger┘..most of the time┘.■ Miroku said. I grinned

and nodded my head, ⌠Yes that could work.■

I took out my Zanpakto, ⌠Howl to Moon and Freeze the

Heavens Ookami!■ I shouted and activated my Bankai.

Ookami twisted around as it shot into the air. It shot

up and once it reach as far as I wanted it to go it

blasted into pieces. Giant pieces of ice came falling

down rapidly. ⌠Hey whats going on here?■ Renji asked

running torwards us with Byakuya on his heels.

⌠It looks like to me someone is looking for a fight.■

Kenpachi said dangously walking out from behind a corner

with Yachiru on his shoulder. I laughed nervously, ⌠no

no┘. it's nothing Kenpachi-kun. We are just trying to

get Kagome to come back.■

⌠Bad Kenny don't get mad at Cat-chan just because she is

trying to find Kag-baa-chan.■ Yachiru said whacking his

on the back childishly. Everyone burst out laughing.

⌠I'm a wolf.■ I whispered crestfallen. InuYasha chuckled

nervously patting me on the back.

⌠Whats going on?■ Kagome said running towards us

panting.

I laughed nervously, ⌠Nothing much. You know just

chilling┘┘GET BACK TO YOUR POST!■ I exclaimed. Everyone

sweat dropped as they jumped off.

/  
Office

⌠Ahh when will this ever end?■ I exclaimed throwing my

head against the desk.

I heard a knock on my door. ⌠Come in.■ I whispered

sadly. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked in quietly, ⌠Hey

buddy hows it going?■ Matsumoto asked walking over.

⌠Hey Ran-chan, Hitsu-kun.■ I spoke still sad. Matsumoto

and Hitsugaya exchanged looks.

⌠Well we have a way for you to get out of paperwork..■

Hitsugaya started. I quickly jumped up and rapped my

Captian's rope around my shoulders. ⌠Ok I'm ready lets

go.■

⌠Ok well we need to bring InuYasha.■ Matsumoto said. I

nodded my head, grabbed InuYasha, and walked out the

door. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto brought me to some giant

building. There we saw all the captains and their

lietenates standing there in two perfect lines. She

sighed, 'Great another meeting.' I quickly walked over

to Jushiro Ukitake and stood by him while InuYasha stood

by me. Yamamoto walked over to begin to meeting. He

cleared his throat soundly to gain our attention.

⌠Welcome to another meeting. We have some serious

business to attend to. Now all of you know that more and

more Hollows are attacking and more Grand Fisher attacks

as well. Rukia and Ichigo can not handle them all. Also

we need to gain more information, so I will be sending

some shinigami to live in the living world until this is

no longer an issue. I will be sending all Squad 14,

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

Squad 14 you will be staying at a hotel by your new

school.■

⌠Alright very well.■ I spoke. 'Ugh that sucks, but all

my friends are coming too this should be fun.'

⌠And as for the rest of you it is up to you to find

somewhere to stay by yourselves.■ Yamamoto stated

looking them over, and smiling slightly at their shocked

looks. ⌠What do you mean 'by ourselves'?■ Renji

asked. ⌠As in you will have to find a place to stay.

Unless of course you all plan on sleeping under a

bridge.■ Yamamoto explained. Renji sighed in

disappointment.

⌠Ah don't worry Renji a little exercise will do ya

good.■ I laughed at his mad look.

⌠Yah well shut up Caty!■ Renji exclaimed. I narrowed my

eyes at him. I froze his feet to the ground without even

moving, and disapered only to appear behind him and give

him a good whack across his head. Soi Fong that was a

few rows down mearly shook her head. Yachiru giggled

gently as Renji squeked as sputtered around seeing as he

was still frozen to the ground. ⌠Alright Caty-Taichio

that's enough. Let Renji complain.■ InuYasha said to me.

I nodded my head and walked back over to my spot. I

noticed Matsumoto trying her best not to laugh, and

Hitsugaya shaking his head.

⌠You shall take your leave in 2 days, and arrive at

Urahara's shop.■ Yamamoto explained. ⌠Great clogs and

buckets.■ Renji said collecting himself rolling his

eyes.

⌠Who?■ InuYasha asked speaking up. ⌠Urahara. Former

Caption of one of the squads.■ I explained.

⌠How do you know? Do you know him?■ InuYasha asked

incrediously.

⌠I don't know him. Lets just say I know a lot of

things.■ Caty said mysteriously. InuYasha rolled his

eyes as Matsumoto was still trying to suppress her

laughter.

⌠Alright then. Two days from today meet at the gates. Be

ready and Do Not be late. Captions Dismissed.■ Yamamoto

said as the captions disapeared.

14 Barracks

⌠Alright guys big mission now. We are leave to the land

of the living two days from now. So I need you all to be

ready. Be at the gates before 6 a.m. Alright am I

clear?■ I asked everyone that were sitting on the couch

or floor. Shippo looked up from his spot on the

ground, ⌠But Caty-kaa-chan how do we hide our ears and

tails?■ Shippo asked. ⌠Good question Ship Ship I'm not

really sure I guess we'll find out when we get there.■ I

said. Kagome nodded her head. ⌠So will we be going to

school there too?■ She asked. ⌠Yes, we will meet up with

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia.■ I explained.

⌠And we will appear at a place called Urahara's Shop or

something.■ I said. InuYasha snorted, ⌠You mean Mr.

Clogs and Bucket? Sounds like a freak to me.■

⌠InuYasha!■ I exclaimed hitting him over the head.

⌠Alright well where are we staying?■ Sango asked.

⌠I'm pretty sure I won't be able to find any amoinus

clouds around them.■ Miroku stated gently scratching his

neck.

⌠We will be staying at some hotel that's by the school.■

I explained, ⌠But apperantly there is going to be some

weird convention there too so its going to sorta

packed.■

⌠Oh well as long as they don't get in our way.■ Shippo

spoke up. We looked at him in shock, and chuckled.

2 days later: 5:34 am

⌠InuYasha! Lets GO!■ I shouted at InuYasha whom was

sleeping on the couch.

Gate:

We all arrived at the gate around the same time.

Everyone was ready and looked pretty composed, but on

the inside we were all pretty nervous.

The gate keeper opened up the portal as we all jumped

in.

The room got bright and really spiny.

We landed in some form of room when I got a bad headache

and very dizzy and I passed out.

ForWard:  
Caty's P.O.V I awoke in a strange room┘..again┘.

I sat up. ⌠Holy crap dude! Whats up with me and waking

up in strange rooms?■ I asked.

⌠Since when do you talk to yourself?■ A voice asked. I

looked over and saw Hitsugaya

Staring at me with a bored expression on his face. I

chuckled nervously and scratched

The back of my head nervously.

⌠Um where are we?■ I asked looking around. The room was

gigantic! There were

Mountains, rivers, and trees.

⌠Urahara's basement.■ Matsumoto said climbing from a

ladder.

▒This is his BASEMENT?' I thought with a sweat

drop. ⌠Uhh wow?■

Matsumoto chuckled, ⌠You seem surprised.■

⌠I am! Anyway I wonder why I passed out.■ I asked in

disbelief.

⌠Actually it's not that surprising. Seeing that you have

great spiritual power when you got transported here. You

became dizzy and passed out.■ Hitsugaya explained.

I nodded my head, ⌠Ok sure lets go with that. Where are

InuYasha and the others?■ I asked changing the subject.

⌠InuYasha and the others are upstairs still knocked

out.■ Matsumoto explained.

I got an irk mark, ⌠Oh is that so? And why wasn't the

caption moved upstairs and instead is held in a

basement?■ Matsumoto laughed nervously,

■Well you see. When we tried to move you. You kept

shocking us with your miko powers or you would growl at

us.■

I nodded my head gently, ⌠I see.■

⌠InuYasha woke up before you, and was the first one to

try to move you and he got shocked. That's why he is

still unconscious.■ Hitsugaya said. I sweat dropped and

stood up to my full height, which wasn't very tall. I

looked at Matsumoto and Hitsugaya and noticed their

clothing. ⌠What the Hell are you wearing?■ I asked in

surprise.

Matsumoto looked down, ⌠Oh you mean these? You will have

to wear these while you're here.■ I shook my head in

denial, ⌠No way! I am not wearing THAT!■ I said pointing

my finger at her clothing.

img src"i43./albums/e364/kyokoasyankee/Bleach/282d1598.png" border"0" alt"matsumoto toushirou school uniform"

⌠Why whats wrong with it?■ Matsumoto asked in confusion.

I sighed in defeat, ⌠Nothing.■

Matsumoto grabbed me by my arm, ⌠Come on Cat-chan! Let's

go get your uniform!■

She dragged me upstairs to the living room. In the

middle of the room was a guy with a bucket on his head

and he was wearing clogs.

'So this must be Mr. Clogs and Bucket.' I mused quietly.

⌠Caty-chan this is Urahara.■ Hitsugaya said introducing

us.

⌠Nice to meet you.■ I said shaking his hand.

⌠Same same. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya you guys didn't tell

me she was this pretty!■

He said turning to them and whapping Hitsugaya on the

head with his fan.

I giggled gently as they started arguing. My ears

twitched when I heard InuYasha stirring. InuYasha sat up

gently. ⌠INU-KUN!■ I exclaimed jumping onto his stomach.

He let out an 'ouff and a ⌠get off of me!■ I rolled off

of him and peered over him.

⌠InuYasha look at what we have to wear while we are

here!■ I exclaimed to him grabbing Renji and Hitsugaya

showing him the outfits.

⌠This day just gets worst and worst.■ InuYasha

complained putting his head back on the floor.

⌠Oh and what do you have to complain about?■ I asked

angrily. InuYasha stood up and hovered over me, ⌠Well

let's see first I am awoken early in the morning by you

pushing me off the couch, I passed out as soon as I got

here, I was the first to wake up, but then you zap me,

then you pounce on me, and now I have to wear some gay

uniform!■

I sweat dropped as he ranted on, but was shut up when

the uniform was thrown into his face.

⌠Put this on. And you can always get different clothes

later. But for now you have to wear these.■ Hitsugaya

said leaning against the wall he wasn't that happy to

have to wear these either.

I sighed and nodded my head unhappily.  
I put it on, but made a few adjustments.

img src"i166./albums/u102/Hallia21291/Anime/Personalities/normaliluvblueeyes1.jpg" border"0" alt"Alysia"

And once Sango and the other awoke they put on theirs.

Sango:

img src"i179./albums/w285/AriyChan/Inuyasha/SangoasKagome.jpg" border"0" alt"School Girl Sango"

The Inu Group:

img src"i38./albums/e133/daritzi30/inuyasha/miroku y sango/fdcf4e57.jpg" border"0" alt"jaja school xD"

We walked out of the rooms we were changing in.

Everyone turned to see what I was wearing.

⌠You like? Yes?■ I asked giggling.

⌠You made a few adjustments, but ok.■ Urahara said sweat

dropping.

⌠Can we do that?■ Renji asked in awe.

⌠I don't know but I'm not changing.■ I said stubbornly.

⌠We have to go meet Kurosaki at the school.■ Hitsugaya

said standing up with Matsumoto.

⌠Who?■ Sango asked.

⌠Ichigo Kurosaki. He is with Rukia Kukichi. He somehow

stole her powers lives with his father and his sisters

Yuzi and Karin.■ I explained. Everyone sweat dropped.

⌠HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS STUFF?■ Everyone exclaimed. I

grinned, ⌠Cuz I'm good like that!■

Urahara gave us our cell phones and gigai, and we left

for the school.

We walked down the hall catching a lot of attention.

I sighed my wolf ears even though hidden, could still

here every word they said.

⌠Bingo this is it.■ Renji said sliding a door open.

img src"i271./albums/jj125/piccolokakashi007/Bleach/Renji Abarai/VisitingIchigoatschool.jpg" border"0" alt"Visting Ichigo at school"

⌠What The?■ A boy asked standing there.

⌠Hey Ichigo.■ Renji said as we walked in.

⌠What are you guys doing here? And who are they?■ He

asked in shock pointing to me.

⌠My name is Caty Taiiji. Caption of the 14 Squad.■ I

said sitting on a desk.

⌠14? Isn't there only 13?■ Ichigo asked confused.

⌠Yah well that sorta changed when we came along.■

InuYasha smirking sitting on a desk on the other side of

me.

Ichigo nodded in understanding as we introduced

everyone, and explained why we were here. After a few

minutes of talking the teacher came in, and we sat down.

⌠Now students we have a few new kids here today.

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo (Taller

version), and Caty please come to the front.■ Mr. Yuko

commanded gently. I sighed as we stood up at the front.

⌠Ok you young man may go first.■ Mr. Yuko said pointing

at InuYasha who growled in defeat.

⌠My name is InuYasha.■ InuYasha said turning his head

the other way.

⌠Please be more descriptive.■ The teacher commanded.

⌠My name is InuYasha Toshio. I'm 16 and a half┘..umm my

birthday is October 26.■ InuYasha said grudgingly. I

sighed gently. ⌠Ok tell us about your family!■ Mr. Yuko

said flipping threw a book. ⌠I have an older half

brother named Sesshomaru whom one day I shall kill.■

InuYasha said sternly as the room quieted down quickly.

I gave a nervous giggle as I whapped him gently, ⌠Oh

InuYasha you are too funny! Haha┘.■

InuYasha turned red, ⌠Yup that's me! Haha■ He said

rubbing the back of his head.

Miroku shook his head sadly at the two retards that were

now making complete fools of them selves. I walked

forward gently and slowly. My ears picked up a few words

like, ⌠Silver hair? Is that normal?' 'She's

pretty!' 'She fills that uniform quite nicely.' 'Nice

but not nicer then Nee-san's' I sweat dropped, ⌠My name

is Caty Taiiji. I'm 16 my birthday is November 3rd┘┘.I

don't have any family┘┘■

I said finishing quickly. Mr. Yuko nodded his head

sadly. 'Awh poor girl has no family!' He thought. Sango

walked forward, ⌠My name is Sango Taiiji. I'm 16 my

birthday is July 8th. I have my sister Caty and my

brother Kohaku.■ She spoke grabbing my shoulders and

giving me an one arm hug. I blushed gently giving her a

pat on the back. ⌠My name is Miroku Hoshio I'm 16 and a half my

birthday is September 17th I have my sister-in-law Caty!

Seeing as she is the sister of my dear Sango!■ He said

laughing. I sweat dropped and Sango punched him aside

the head.

⌠He's just doing this ▒cuz she doesn't have the

Hirikotsu!■ InuYasha whispered to me. I giggled and

nodded my head. ⌠My name is Shippo! I am 15 and a half (8) my

birthday is January 13th I have a adopted mom (Caty)■ Shippo

said happily.

⌠Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi! I am 16 and my

birthday is June 14th! I have a mom, a brother, and a

grandpa!■ She said cheerfully. I could feel my right eye

twitching.

⌠Alright thank you! You may all go and sit down now!■

Mr. Yuko said cheerfully and began taking attendance.

I sat there looking out the window, but then felt

something hit me in the arm. I looked down and saw a

note.

Caty

You need to pay attention if you want to pass this class

Hitsugaya

My eye twitched again. I looked over at Hitsugaya that was staring over at me.  
Shiro-kun

Why do you keep staring?  
Like what you see?  
And Besides when will we ever use this? And we already learned this!  
Caty

I took the note folded it and chucked it at his head.

It hit him in the head; he sweat dropped and read the

note.

He got a irk mark when he read it.

Caty No But you need to pay attention so you don't get in trouble. And besides if you're good then when we need to go┘.you won't get in trouble.  
Hitsugaya p.s DON'T CALL ME SHIRO!

I giggled and smirked to myself.

⌠Ms. Taiiji Mr. Hitsugaya please pay attention! You two

can write love notes to each other later.■ Mr. Yuko said

grinning. 'Ugh he reminds me of Gin! Wait WHAT!' I

thought angrily glaring at his back. I looked over at

Hitsugaya and saw him doing the same. InuYasha chucked

from his seat, as Matsumoto 'awed.'

After class we left to the roof. ⌠Well we made it

through the first class.■ I said to Sango as we sat

down. ⌠I know! I can't wait to get back into our

Shinigami clothes.■ She said to me stretching her arms.

⌠Well it looks like you two will get your chance.■

Hitsugaya said standing up.

⌠A hollow?■ I asked hopefully. He nodded his head. I

grinned menacily as a popped my fingers

loudly. ⌠Payback!■ I cheered as I jumped off the

building. We ran towards the Hollow.

⌠Oh aren't you the group that I killed sometime ago?■

The hollow asked.

I turned into my Shinigami form, and stepped in front of

the group, ⌠He is mine!■

I exclaimed jumping up and slashing at him with my

claws. He dodged but I

Managed to bite him on the neck. The hollow whacked me

into a tree. The fight went on for a while then it was

finally around 9:30 p.m. We were both wounded pretty

Badly. The moon rised and it was full, I turned into my

vampire form and flew into the air. I sent some bats to

blind the Hollow. I dived down and stabbed the Hollow

through the stomach and bite it on the neck. When I was

done I stabbed it through the mask. It howled as it

disappeared.

⌠Yah ok I'm done.■ I said turning into my wolf form.

They nodded their heads gently as I trotted in front of

them. I was taller in this form then the other. I could

tell I was bleeding so I hurried on so I could heal

myself.

⌠Caty stop! Wait up!■ Miroku called trying to catch up.

⌠Kaa-san! Wait up!■ Shippo yelled unhappily. Everyone

stopped and looked at Shippo in disbelief. I slowed down

and waited for Shippo to get on my back.

⌠Come on. I have to go heal myself.■ I said walking on.

⌠Well if you keep walking you're just gonna bleed more!■

Renji said running over.

I growled at him. ⌠Darn it Caty!■ InuYasha said knocking

me out.

I sat up. 'Oww my head hurts!' I thought as I looked

around. The room was big and seemed to be a suite.

⌠Oh you're awake.■ Kagome said coming over and sitting

down on the other side of the bed. I eyed her carefully.

She sighed, ⌠Listen I don't like you and you don't like

me, but you can't heal yourself in this condition.■ She

said looking at the wounds, ⌠Though you heal faster then

InuYasha.■ She mused. I sat up gently, ⌠Thanks Kagome.■

She looked surprised then smiled, ⌠No problem.■

⌠Hey you up Caty?■ Hitsugaya asked walking over.

⌠Hey you still here Shiro-kun?■ I asked surprised. He

nodded his head. Kagome giggled, ⌠He booked a room right

next to us! He has also been here the whole time you

were knocked out! Renji, InuYasha, and Ichigo are in the

kitchen too.■ Kagome explained happily. I blushed and

nodded my head getting out of the bed. We walked into

the living room and saw the guys arguing loudly. ⌠Guys

what are you arguing about this time?■ I asked leaning

against the wall. InuYasha noticed me first and he ran

over. ⌠Hey are you ok?■ He asked. I got an irk mark and

punched him angrily.

⌠Hey what the hell are you doing?■ InuYasha asked

confused.

⌠You knocked me out!■ I yelled. We wrestled around for a

few more moments, and decided to go walk around

downstairs. We saw the convention was being held so we

sat there and looked around.

⌠Shouldn't you be dead?■ A voice asked from behind us.

We turned around and saw a man and a little girl

standing there.

img src"i134./albums/q120/paolka180/139.jpg" border"0" alt"Sesshomaru Rin modern"

⌠Sesshomaru??■ I asked in shock.■

⌠Yes?■ He asked.

⌠Lady Caty!■ Rin shouted and hugged me warmly.

⌠What are you guys doing here?■ InuYasha growled.

⌠We could ask you the same thing.■ Another voice said.

We turned and saw three other people.

img src"i27./albums/c188/doglord666/KogasmoderndayCrew.jpg" border"0" alt"charlie's angels...Koga-style"

⌠Koga? Ginta, Haku? What? You are here too?■ Kagome

asked in awe.

⌠Everyone is.■ Koga said simply walking over and giving

Kagome and I hugs.

⌠Define 'Everyone'■ Miroku said.

⌠He means everyone.■

img src"i104./albums/m167/KarouMoonGoddess/Inuyasha/ModernNarakubyakari88.jpg" border"0" alt"modern naraku"

⌠Wow┘┘..Naraku uhhh hi?■ I said confused.

⌠Shouldn't you be taking over the world? Or trying at

least?■ InuYasha asked.

⌠Yes well it seems as you get older it becomes such a

silly task┘.so everyone that I killed that had pure

souls I brought back to life┘■ Naraku said grinning

gently.

We scooted away quickly. ⌠Yah ok sure┘.■ Sango said

nervously.

⌠That's what I said Slayer■ Kagura spoke from behind

Naraku still wearing her kimono.

img src"i117./albums/o77/FrUiTyRaInBoW12/inuyasha/kagura-1.jpg" border"0" alt"kagura"

Kanna said nothing as Kohaku stood by her.

img src"i18./albums/b140/Bastasknifestolen/kohaku.jpg" border"0" alt"kohaku"

img src"i142./albums/r109/Maecea/kanna.jpg" border"0" alt"Kanna"

⌠Wow everyone is here!■ Miroku said.

⌠Who are these people?■ Renji and Ichigo spoke at the

same time.

We quickly introduced everyone to them, and we all went

up the suite to talk.

⌠You know I can't help but think someone is missing.■ I

said looking around.

⌠Where is Master Jaken Mi Lord?■ Rin asked from my lap.

⌠Right here.■ Someone said walking in. Everyone's mouths

dropped.

img src"i55./albums/g121/Kerinaty/JakenHumanINK.png" border"0" alt"Jaken Human INK"

⌠Wow! Jaken you're a human!■ I said surprised.

⌠I know don't remind me!■ He spoke angrily.

After about 4 more hours of talking and fighting we

decided to go to bed.

⌠Alright see you all in the morning!■ I exclaimed

shooing them all out the door.

We said our goodnights and went to bed.

/

Woah that was a long first chapter! lol this is my first story so please don't get mad if its bad! So yah Sorry if its jacked up...again...also I have this story on too. So if you wanna check it out go for it!

R&R Please!


End file.
